The Irony of love
by tarry rash wanton
Summary: The irony of love.. once you've had a taste of love, you're done and left alone.. Guess who's pov this is, and I'll give you a lollipop! LOL! Please read and review!


[The Irony of Love]

So I sit here, in the swing, all alone and by myself as the gentle autumn breeze blows strewn upon my face. The leaves crunched and crispy, fallen from trees on high, are swirling and drizzling around and around, like a somber kaleidoscope playing amongst the melancholy hymn playing in the air, around me. I grip the handlebars of the swing, tightly, tears rolling down my cheeks. Painful. Hot. Tears. The pure essence of sadness, escaping my eyes. The wind blows again and dries my eyes, a small wet path on the cheeks, leaving the only trace of tears. But even though how much I hated to cry, I can never stop once I've begun. For just the memory of him, can make me sleepless for nights in a row, afraid that if I would get some shut-eye I would dream of him. 

So I rock myself on the swing, all alone and by myself with no one to swing me or hold my hand. No one to laugh with me or to hold me in their arms. No one to share my pain with.

For the one mistake I've committed, leaving the only thing that made sense in the world, I've become broken and alone. Sharing my agony and pain with myself. I am drowning in my own tears. Being poisoned by my own thoughts. Wounded by my own past.

The wounds of my heart un-mended even by the strongest antidote ever created. Scars run deep and pain intoxicates my every breath. Without him I am nothing. Without him I am no one. 

He was my Harry Potter.

My perfect Gryffindor.

My friend, my lover, my life.

He was my everything…

I've loved him since the day I met him. Since I first saw those beautiful green eyes sparkle and glimmer, emotion flickering within them. That day I first met him—I always kept treasured in my heart. Always smiled within myself and silently hoped that someday, he will see me and realize that I am the one he wants. But I knew it was too good to be true.. Some people tell me I will never be loved back by him. Never be able to be noticed by him. But I seemed to prove them to be wrong. Harry told me he loved me. It was funny how we shared a certain chemistry, how our emotions intermingled and how our hearts beat in tune with the other. It felt strange and funny. But I knew it was love. I knew it was love all the same. It didn't matter if it was wrong or right anymore. It didn't matter if the world would crumble all around us. All that mattered was that we were together. Everything made perfect sense then. Everything felt right when we were in each other's arms. It didn't matter what the others would think of us. We were young. We were in love. We were carefree and happy. I was stupid.

I was foolish even from the beginning to fall for such incompetence. For such trickery. There was no grace in Harry's ways, but I've loved him all the same. He was beautiful, as a rose in hand. But a rose has thorns that would hurt and dig into your flesh if you're not careful.

And that's just what he did to me. He was beautiful. And Painful.

All those are memories of the past. The lost tears and the regretted words. Now silently I cry in the darkness, blinded by my own tears, poisoned by my own pain. 

I've loved Harry Potter. He was my past, present and future; He was my life. 

He's gone because of me. I killed him with my own words and my own selfishness. I deceived him. He broke me…

The Irony of love…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Can you guess who this is? Oh, please, I beg of you to review! One Hundred Points to anyone who gets this one right…!! If you ask me I don't know who it is either.. Anyway. I know, you don't get what tf this piece of trash is about, me neither. I've written this like, last month, forgotten all about it and found it lying about my house. My mum found it and told me it was touching.. Aww mum! 

Please Review!! ^_^ I will very much appreciate that! PLEASE!! PLEASE! *big sad puppy dog's eyes* Puh-lease! 


End file.
